gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Comet Retro Custom
|manufacturer = Pfister |price = $645,000 (Conversion at Benny's Original Motor Works) |related = Elegy Retro Custom Porka Porka Turbo Speeder Penetrator (GTA 1) Comet (3D Universe) |variants = Comet Safari |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Comet Race (dial texture) |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = comet3 |handlingname = COMET3 |textlabelname = COMET3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Pfister Comet Retro Custom is a custom variant of the Comet, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on December 22nd, 2016, during the Festive Surprise 2016 event. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Comet Retro Custom is heavily based on the , while also taking influence from the . The curving of the rear and shape of the rear lights may also be based on the . The Comet Retro Custom is a retro body-kitted variant of the Comet, with traditional headlamps and shortened front and rear end. A distinctive feature of this car are the extended bolt-on arches, front end and side skirts, giving it a wider profile. The overall appearance of the vehicle is rather similar to the 3D Universe Comet, while keeping the general profile of the HD Universe version, mainly the Grand Theft Auto IV iteration. The Comet Retro Custom will invariably have a gold color on its rims and interior, while the secondary color will be assigned to the upper side of the vehicle (hood, roof and rear section). Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online Similar to the relationship between the Elegy RH8 and Elegy Retro Custom, the Comet Retro Custom becomes slightly slower after the conversion at Benny's Original Motor Works. Many features are retained from the standard Comet, including its wheelspin and generally loose handling. The vehicle is hard to handle, as hard turns often cause the back end to spin out. The acceleration is delayed due to wheelspin off the line, while the top speed is not outstanding. The Comet Retro Custom is not very suitable for competitive racing due to its lacking performance; however it is still generally decent in the Sports class. Contrary to the Comet's single cam V8, the Comet Retro Custom sports a V6 engine with a similar layout of that of the Comet's one. It also has two radiators and the engine's set of timing belt and pulleys are very similar to that of the Fränken Stange and a few others. GTA Online Overview V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = CometRetroCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online Image Gallery CometRetroCustom-GTAO-ad.jpg|Official Comet Retro Custom advertisement. CometRetroCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Comet Retro Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. CometRetroCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Comet Retro Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. CometCustom-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Comet Retro Custom on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. CometCustom-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Comet Retro Custom in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. CometCustom-GTAO-RGSCincorrect.jpg|The Comet Retro Custom incorrectly placed in the cinematic preview of the Pfister Comet on Social Club. Video Locations Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be converted from a Comet at Benny's Original Motor Works for $645,000. Trivia *Several liveries include multiple conflicting brands, for example iFruit and Facade both appearing on the Retro Racer livery and Xero and Globe Oil both appearing on the Xero Gas livery. *The Globe Oil livery is based on the . *The Xero Gas livery is based on the Navision Porsche 911 GT2. *The advertisement it is seen in parodies the styling of actual Porsche ads, even going far enough to use a similar font. *Similar to the Fränken Stange and a few other vehicles, the Comet's engine and exhaust tips shake around inside the engine bay when the player revs the engine. It is most visible with the exhaust tips when starting the engine. *The vehicle's stock rims are a variant of the Ruff Weld rims available at Los Santos Customs. **The name Ruff Weld is based on Rauh-Welt Begriff and RUF. *The default radio station for the Comet Retro Custom is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *With the correct modifications, one can modify the car to either resemble Tatsuya Shima's Blackbird from the anime and manga series Wangan Midnight,'' or its real-life inspiration, the Yoshida Specials Porsche 930. Bugs/Glitches *The driver-side window has a minor modelling issue, as part of the glass appears to be dented. * Several liveries are off-center, which can be seen from the hood. In addition, some liveries are aparallel, for example the Meinmacht livery, which is higher on one side. See Also *Elegy Retro Custom - Another "retro" Benny's vehicle added in the Import/Export update for ''Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }}pl:Comet Retro es:Comet Retro Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pfister Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online